My Love, But Best Friend
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: i'm actually proud of this one shot. i think it's good. I'll probably make it a two-shot and might add an alternate ending. Summary: CeCe's got a secret and Rocky gets her to spill.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I saw the Lady and the Tramp reference in the promos I've had this idea. But I'm not sure how I want to go with it and I'm not even sure this is how I wanted to go with it (I mostly improvise when I write). So hope it's to your liking. Oh by the way…if you don't like femslash don't read this.

Disclaimer: if I owned Shake It Up would I be doing this?

If someone had told me who I would fall for I would have never believed them. I would've laughed it off. But somewhere along the years I found myself falling for my best friend Rocky. Not that I'd ever tell her.

It wasn't that I was scared to tell her. Ok that is what it was. If I told her there were many different things that could happen: she could laugh at me, thinking I'm kidding. She could get freaked out and I'd lose my best friend. Then there's the impossible outcome: she'd tell me she felt the same and kiss me. Ha. Yeah right.

We almost did kiss though. At the Olive Pit. It was after Ty chased after his date when I put a roach on the table and it ended up on her shoulder. Then Deuce fled like a little girl when the roach landed on him. While trying to finish a meal to get our meal for free, since we couldn't pay, Rocky and I had unknowingly tried to eat the same noodle.

Except it wasn't so unknown on my part. I saw it a few moments before Rocky and contemplated on my options. I could say nothing and let it happen. At least I would've finally felt her lips on mine. But then I thought: her mouth full of food, lips tasting like food and smelling like food. And not just food, but meat from meatballs. Not something I wanna try.

That was yesterday. Today she wanted me to go to the mall with her. Why you ask? To browse for cell phones. Of course we have no money to pay for them. We'll have to buy them next week. If we don't spend our money again.

Anyway I told her I'd go with her and here we are, looking at the phones. It's very difficult to look at cell phones and not be able to buy one.

"Oh oh I like that sliding one!" Rocky said, pointing at said phone. It was pink with blue stripes on the bottom and came up to the side.

"Yeah until you slid it so much that the slider slides right off." I said, realizing that sentence had to many "slides".

She turned to me with a look of mock hurt on her face, "So you're saying I'll get overzealous and break it?"

After a moment of false thinking I nodded, "Yep pretty much."

She nodded and then shrugged, "I probably would."

"Besides we have to look at prices too, not just what the phone is." I told her.

Rocky groaned. "But we've been waiting forever!"

"I know but would u rather wait a few more weeks saving up the cash to score a super expensive phone that's just going to break on us or would you rather get a phone sooner, but still has the possibility of breaking on us. Because honestly I'm tired of waiting."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Rocky gave me a look.

I smiled at her. "I've always been this smart, but I just like making people think I don't know I know so much." She grinned at me and I felt my stomach flutter. Why does her smile have to be so frigging cute!

She noticed my uneasiness and asked, "CeCe, are you okay?"

I nodded a little too quickly. "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?'

My unrequited lover crossed her arms and looked down at me. "I can tell something's up. If you don't want to tell me that's fine but you can just tell me that you don't want to talk about it." Rocky put on a tough face, but her voice betrayed her. There was a hint of hurt in her voice. Then she turned away. My heart crumbled at the fact that I hurt her.

"Rock." she didn't answer so I turned her head to me. "Rocky it's not that I don't want to tell you. I just…" I looked around the room. There weren't to many people here, but it was more then I wanted. If I was going to tell her it was going to be just me and her. "Not here okay? C'mon." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store. I didn't stop dragging her until we were out of the mall and in the park. Luckily no one was there so I walked her to the swing set. I faintly heard her say "Ow wrist. Ow wrist."

I let her go and looked at her. She had a confused look in her eye. If I wasn't so nervous I would've stared at them for awhile. I haven't been this nervous since I froze at the auditions for _Shake It Up Chicago. And that was even less then how I felt now._

"_Ceece." Rocky looked at me seriously, using my pet name she gave me. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"_

_I looked up at her and felt myself crumbling. She's the only person to ever make me crumble. To ever make me this nervous. She's the only person I'd do absolutely anything for and I'm about to ruin our friendship, in a good way or bad it's undetermined._

_The only reason I knew I had to tell her was that she'd caught me before. Looking at her like I was hiding something. She'd asked before but then I'd refused to tell her. She'd gotten upset and went home and I felt like a total bitch (excuse my language but that's the best description of how I felt). After a few days she got over it, but I still felt awful. I couldn't make her feel that way again. When she'd left that day she'd looked so hurt. She was close to tears then. If I didn't tell her now she'd get that way again. Or worse._

_After a moment of chewing my lip, I took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I love you."_

_She looked at me for a few minutes then smiled. "That's all? CeCe you're my best friend I know you love me and you know I love you too."_

_And just my luck. She took it wrong. Finally tell her and she thinks I mean as friends. "No Rocky. I mean I really love you. Like love, love." _

_She furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned, obviously confused. "Wait you- you love me?"_

_I nodded and looked down letting my hair fall in front of my eyes so she couldn't see the tears that I knew would come when she turned me down. "Yeah. I have for awhile. But I was scared to tell you. I thought it'd ruin our friendship or that you'd turn me down." I slumped into a nearby swing and stared at the sand._

_I heard her take a step back, probably from shock. She was quiet for a good five minutes before she said anything. "Ceece I.."_

_Slowly I looked up at her through my hair._


	2. Chapter 2

This is the real ending, but there will also be an alternate ending to the story that will be after this one. Again if you don't like femslash, then don't read this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up would I really be doing this?

_After a moment of chewing my lip, I took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I love you."_  
_She looked at me for a few minutes then smiled. "That's all? CeCe you're my best friend I know you love me and you know I love you too."_  
_And just my luck. She took it wrong. Finally tell her and she thinks I mean as friends. "No Rocky. I mean I really love you. Like love, love." _  
_She furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned, obviously confused. "Wait you- you love me?"_  
_I nodded and looked down letting my hair fall in front of my eyes so she couldn't see the tears that I knew would come when she turned me down. "Yeah. I have for awhile. But I was scared to tell you. I thought it'd ruin our friendship or that you'd turn me down." I slumped into a nearby swing and stared at the sand._  
_I heard her take a step back, probably from shock. She was quiet for a good five minutes before she said anything. "Ceece I.."_  
_Slowly I looked up at her through my hair._

After a moment she stopped talking and I thought she was thinking of a way to turn me down nicely. So I looked back down.  
I felt her fingers on my chin and she gently lifted me up to look at her. She'd knelt on the ground in front of me (I'd mistakenly dropped into the lowest swing, which was very low to the ground). Slowly, her hands moved up to my face then tucked my hair behind my ears and I felt my eyes flutter. I felt her slide her hands down my face to cup my cheeks and wiped my unshed tears away before they could fall.  
My brain was in fast-forward trying to process what was happening. Her touch was so gentle and her skin was soft. A part of my brain thought that there was a chance I could faint, as she'd never been so intimate with me before.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but then found myself not being able too. Rocky had decided to stop thinking of what to say and kissed me. I momentarily lost myself, literally. All I could think was "Oh my god Rocky's kissing me!" Unfortunately it only lasted a few seconds because she pulled away from me or at least at the time I thought she did. Suddenly my heaven disappeared and I crashed back onto the ground.

Opening my eyes I realized I slipped from the swing. I could tell she was trying not to giggle and offered her hand to me up. "Ceece are you okay?"  
"Well it's possible I'm delirious." I took her hand and she pulled me up. "I could swear I thought you were kissing me."  
Rocky's cheeks turned a light red. "Well that part was real."  
I felt my jaw hit the ground and licked my lips a bit. It had a taste I've never tasted before and it tasted amazing. I looked at Rocky and then frowned. "Rocky if you're just going along with it because you feel bad then-" I was interrupted when she put her finger to my lips.  
"CeCe, why would I feel bad? I'm extremely happy. The girl I love just told me she loved me! I haven't felt this happy before and-"  
I kissed her finger to get her attention. She looked at me, blushed even more and moved her finger back. "Sorry."  
"You love me back?" I asked, hoping I heard right.  
She nodded and took my hands in hers. "I've loved you for a long time CeCe. I was just scared to tell you and I thought that if you did love me you'd tell me. I mean you aren't scared of anything and you hardly get nerv-"

This time I silenced her with a kiss. Rocky relaxed into my and pulled her hand away to rest it on my cheek. I pulled back just enough to separate our lips. "Rock, I was nervous and scared. The only thing that's scared me is the thought of you telling me you don't love me back."  
I felt her lips pull up into a smile. "Well looks like you had nothing to be scared of doesn't it?" She let go of my hand and put it onto my hip, then she kissed me again. My arm draped around her neck the other around her hip as she moved her hand up to the middle of my back. She felt me shiver and grinned against my lips. She asked, "Since I'm older should I ask you out? Or would you rather ask me?"  
I whispered, "Can we skip dating? I'd rather just be your girlfriend." Then I bit her lip and tugged it softly.  
She whimpered and wiggled in my arms then whispered back, "Ceece don't bite me that's my major turn on. And I'll only be your girlfriend if you ask nicely."  
I grinned. "I'll keep the biting thing tucked away in my head for future use." She blushed at my plans. I took a breath then said, "Rocky will you be my girlfriend?"

She stepped back and tapped her chin lightly, pretending she had to think about it. After a few moments I groaned and whined in a three year old voice, "Rockyyyyyyyy stop teasing me!"  
Rocky giggled, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend CeCe."  
I grinned and hugged her. "Now I can tell my mom we're dating finally."  
Now it was her turn to drop her jaw to the floor. "Wait what?"  
"Mom thought we were dating awhile ago. Sometimes she'd come home or open my bedroom door and open her mouth but I'd interrupt and say 'I chickened out again Mom, we're not dating.'"  
"Well I hope my parents take it as easy as yours. C'mon. Let's go to your house," she took my hand.  
I looked at her confused. "My house? Why?"  
"Easy baby. For two reasons. Reason A: to tell your mom the good news. Reason B: I want us to learn some new dance steps." I blushed when she called me baby.  
"New dance steps?" I tilted my head and slipped my fingers in between hers. "What kind?"

She gentled tugged my hand and started walking me to our apartment building. "See we've always done our dancing in public, and very clean dancing. I want us to learn some dancing that no one else sees or knows about except us."  
My cheeks heated up more. "You mean dirty dancing?"  
She nodded. "Yep. I've always wanted to try it with you, but I didn't think you'd want to."  
I smiled and pulled her along, quickening our pace. "Well let's get home and we can start practicing."  
Rocky laughed and stopped suddenly causing me to crash into her. Luckily this is what she was hoping for and caught me. She kissed me and whispered "I love you CeCe."  
I smiled against her. "And I love you Rocky."  
My life just got a lot better.

Well hope you liked it, I might make this into an actual story if enough people want me too.


	3. Sequel

Since I'm getting so many reviews asking for the next story I'm guessing you guys havent seen the sequel on my profile. Well heres a link to the sequel of this story:.net/s/6502944/1/My_Best_Friend_But_My_Girlfriend


End file.
